Shy Love
by Manggala
Summary: This is my first story! so please appreciate it! this is a Lime X Rufus Story. Lime Serenity and Rufus Wild... one person is too clumsy, shy, crybaby... and meanwhile the another one is too sadist, cruel, cold blooded killer. Suprisingly, they have one same feelings... Loneliness. Can those same feelings capable of uniting them? But Can this "Couple" get along? (May contain OOC )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Bandit Conflict

It was a nice day, chipping birds, blooming flowers, and many more!, it was a perfect day to admire the world, and... Preserving justice!. "Take that!" a young lime green coloured hair exclaimed, "waaaaaah!" as she hit some bandits with her giant hammer **(Whoa! That's must be heavy! Seriously!). **

It was **Lime Serenity, **a young 16 years old **(Wow, she's quite young!) **female** Saint **from Grand Chase, "By the name of justice! Surrender now!, return all stuff you had stolen from the villagers!, Or... (Preparing her giant hammer)", taunt the saint. The bandits immidiately knelt in from of her and said "Please forgive us! We'll return the stuff we had stole from the villagers!, we had to steal because we're forced! Trust me!" said one of the bandits.

The saint then giving her curious face "Forced? By who?" ask Lime. The bandit then answered "By...(Shocked) HIM! (points to a big man with big hammer behind Lime **(Uh'oh that can be good...)**. as the Saint turns back, the man laughed at Lime "AHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! I am the person who forced them to become bandits!", the saint has already lost her paience and she screamed at the man "YOU?! How dare you turned them into bandits!", the man only laughed and said "oh look she's mad! Blah blah blah... I DONT CARE! MWAHAHA! You're getting in my way girl! Get lost! (charges into Lime & attempting to attack her)".

"UNFORGIVEABLE!" as she heard the man's words, her face have already turned red, She's angry... very angry **(D'oh!)** "_Power strike!"_ as she hit the man hardly and smash him into the wall, **(Wow!).** "IMPOSSIBLE! How could a girl able to knock me out?!" the man exclaimed. "haaaaah! (Lime hit the man in the head) take this! (Lime hit the man in the head)". "UUAARRGH!, stop! I give up!, please! I give up!" said the man after Lime hit him "Please Forgive me young lady! Please!" beg the man.

"Good! Justice will always Prevails! I'm forgiving you!" said as she moved away from the man, at the same time, backup have arrived, "alright people let's clean them up!" said Lime from the distance as she walked towards the backup. But suddenly... "Miss Lime! Look out!" screamed one of the knights "What?!" as she turned back and saw the man jumped to her "GHAHAHAHAHA! DIE! (Lifting his hammer)", the saint only can said "What?! But you said...", the man replied "I LIED! HAPPY?! NOW DIIEEEEEEE" **(Oh no! Is this the end of Lime?)** "aahhh!" the saint can't move quick enough to dogde the attack, but Suddenly... a man with red uniform, yellow hair and red eyes standed infront of Lime at flash speed **(Wow!)**."BANG" as he shoot his eyeteeth (Dual guns) at the man's head, "Game over..." said the man after he shoot his eyeteeth.

Lime know this man... He was **Rufus Wild **the** Bounty Hunter,** as the man fell to the ground, Rufus then check the man's condition, " Dead... no one survies my attack on the head.. ever" said the Bounty Hunter. "This guy is my prey, he's leading a massive group of bandits in Bermesiah, he was known to kidnap innocent people to work for him as bandits, that's why he's in my Bounty List, and he got in my A class Bounty List, and Bounty Hunting is my job... Afterall.." Explain the Bounty Hunter as he stared at Lime. The Saint stood up on her legs and asked "But why? Why do you have to kill him?", the Bounty Hunter Sighed and replied "You're to Soft Lime!... Too kind and roo nice to your enemies! Don't you get it? He's almost kill you!, if you're dead... it will a great loss to the Chase. Good thing I came at the right moment!, besides, if he's alive he'll making more problems in the future... do you want a innocent people died?" Lime bent her head down and answered "No". Rufus then pat Lime's head **(ooh! O_O) **and said "He'll be happy at the afterlife... Trust me. We'll already ended his sin's", Lime was quiet for a moment, then "You're right..."Lime replied, then she heard "Awwwww" as the knight's moaned at Lime, hearing this Lime lift her head up staring at the Bounty Hunter "Eh!... Yo-...You're right! we-...we did the right thing!" said Lime Arkwardly to Rufus as she blused **(Awww...)** ,the Bounty Hunter giving a smirking grin to Lime, this make Lime's face even redder **(Awww... how Cute!)**

"heh...whatever..." replied the Bounty Hunter. "By the way... we should return to the mansion!" said Rufus to Lime, Lime only answered "Eh? Bu-..." suddenly Rufus cut's Lime's words and said "Emergency Meeting...(Sighed Rufus) what else... boring...". The Saint then Stared at The Bounty Hunter and said " I see... BUT NO ONE TELLING ME ABOUT THIS!" the Bounty Hunter replied "I guess they ditched you... again... Let's go anyway...".

"Right..." said Lime. "I can take the bounty money from this corpse later... You can get half of my bounty money... Seriously!" Said the Bounty Hunter, the Saint shocked and replied " Eh?! Really?...! well...(quite for moment) THANK YOU SO MUCH SENIOR RUFUS! **(In this series, Lime always called the Members of Grand Chase that is older than her Senior) **(Lime Hugged Rufus tightly **(Awwww!)**) I never know you can be so generous!" "Ugh!... yo-...you're welcome! (Rufus Can't Breathe) STOP HUGGING ME! And stop calling me Senior! Got it ?! (Choked) Can't... Breathe...ahhh (fainted) **(/Sweatdrop/ uh oh... don't worry! Rufus will be fine again soon!)" **replied the Bounty Hunter back (before he's fainted of course...). Knowing the Bounty Hunter fainted Lime Facepalmed "Oh no! Rufus is... WHAT HAVE I DONE! NOOOOOOOOO!" . As they went to The Grand Chase Mansion

CHAPTER 1, END

**All Right! My First chapter of my first story is completed! I'll update chapter 2 soon!, by the way... i'm using all members of Grand Chase! Including : Edel Frost & Vegias Tiere! I'll introduce them at next chapter! I'll also make sure there will be more humor between all members!**

**if you want suggestions, or tips, I'll accept it! just give this story a review and tell me what do you want to tell me! **

**(*PS: Sorry if I'm English Quite Poor!)**

**(*PSS: Sorry! I'm not accepting OC recomendation! there will be no OC in this Story)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Here's the update of my story! By the way... thanks for the review! I'll try to fix this chapter from now on! By the way... All information I gained are from GCI (Grand Chase Indonesia) I'm an Indonesian GC Player. So please don't fault me if the information about Grand Chase is different than others. Besides... there are many Server versions of Grand Chase, Such as NAGC, JGC, BGC (Brazillian Grand Chase), and more importantly KGC (Korean Grand Chase).**

Chapter 2 : Emergency Meeting

Rufus & Lime finally arrived at the mansion (And Rufus has gained his consciousness again! (after hugged by lime tightly in Chapter 1)) and they went straight into the meeting room for the emergency meeting.

At the same time... Knight Master was seen walking to the meeting room from distance, "Alright! we arrived right on time where this boring "emergency meeting" is about to start (Rufus doesn't like meetings because he thinks it just wasting time, besides... If he's not a mission or duties... He always Bounty Hunting, it's his job afterall...)" said the Bounty Hunter as he entered the meeting room, Lime replied it with a small cute laughing.

Moments later... the emergency meeting starts, all members had already arrived at the meeting room.

The Knight Master opened the meeting "Alright then... Thank you for coming in this Emergency Meeting! I'm sure everyone have recieved this information from your comrades".

suddenly Lime raised her hand and said "Knight Master!... NO ONE TELLING ME ABOUT THIS INFORMATION BEFORE!"

The Knight Master gave a confused face to Lime and said "Huh? I'm sure I'm already ordered everyone to spread this news (some chasers starts getting worried)... But if you didn't recieved this information... then how did you-..."

suddenly Rufus standed up and cut Knight Master's word and said "I found her while she's doing her mission, her enemy is actually listed in my Bounty List... so I'm co-operate with her to defeat complete the mission, and to take my Bounty Money, then I'm tell her about this meeting, and she said she didn't received this information before"

Rufus then continued "A.K.A... She's DICTHED.. Again... perhaps by some GIRLS in this group (Glared at the Girls of the Grand Chase, at the same time the Girls started to panic) just look at her! (Lime shows her tears filled Innocent face to Knight Master)"

The Knight Master saw Lime's Innocent face with her tears, she felt guilty and shouted "Aren't I'm tell everyone to tell this information?! (Slammed the table) THEN WHY LIME DIDN'T GET THIS INFORMATION?! (Lime shows her tears filled Innocent face to Everyone in The Grand Chase, some of the chasers started to worried) WHO DID THIS?!"

Suddenly, Ercnard Sieghart The Prime Knight, standed and said lazily " I believe I know who did it... (Glared at her great great Grandaugther, Elesis Sieghart The Savior)"

Elesis responded with "Hey?! what are you talking about?! I didn't know anything! it was Arme & Amy! (points at Arme Glenstid The Battle Mage & Amy Aruha The Sistina)" said Elesis nervously

Arme and Amy Shouted to Elesis "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PLANNED IT!"

As the girls started a fight, Zero Zephyrum The Oblirerator said "That means all of you behind all this... (Elesis, Arme, and Amy stopped fighting and sweatdropped, then saw Knight Master's Killer Eyes)"

"Uh oh..." thought the girls as they saw Knight Masters eye

"Ahem... Say sorry to Lime, that is... if you don't want to be PUNISHED." said Knight Master

Elesis, Arme, and Amy then said to Lime "Lime, We're so sorry! we have to because we really busy!" as they apologizes to Lime

Lime replied it with a smile and said "It's okay! I'm Forgiving all of you, I understand all you could be so busy!"

Elesis, Arme, and Amy then replied "Thank you Lime!".

Then, Dio Von Buring Canyon The Twilight said to Knight Master "Problem Solved! now... can we continued this meeting?"

"of course!" replied Knight Master,"There are 3 things I have to tell you in this Emergency Meeting, first: I'm ordered by the Queen Of Serdin to lead an Expedition in Atum for 3 Months, so I won't able to give you mission for 3 Months"

All Chasers shouted to Knight Master "WHAT! 3 MONTHS WITHOUT MISSION !"

Then Rufus Knelt on his feet and Facepalmed "NOOOOOOOO! 3 MONTHS WITHOUT MISSION?! WHAT CAN I DO?! NOOOOOO!", The other Chasers sweatdropped , then, Lire Eryuell The Nova Said "Wow... I didn't know he will be so traumatized by this..."

Lass Isolet The Striker and also Rufus's "Half" Brother then said "Heh... Without money he couldn't live at all hahahaha! (as he laugh at Rufus)"

Rufus then stopped facepalmed, turned to Lass and said "Huh?... Do you want a fight BROTHER?"

Lass Repiled "STOP CALLING ME BROTHER! THAT'S DISGUSTING!", Rufus replied back with "Eh? we are Brothers! we born from same mother, only our father is different, in other words...WE'RE BROTHERS AT ALL! hahahaha!"

Lime then Standed and said to Lass & Rufus "Please! Stop fighting!", the two replied "NO WAY!"

Finally Lime Shouted "STOP FIGHTING!" as she shouted, the windows, glasses, and Mari Ming Onette The La Geas Glasses Cracks. Everyone else was covering their ears, Except Lass & Rufus.

After that, Mari Changed her glasses and Lass & Rufus replied to Lime "Alright... (as their souls almost leave from their body because of Lime's Shout)"

Knight Master Standed again and said "that's for the first (Sweatdropped at Lass & Rufus). Second : fortunately all you will still be paid while I'm gone"

Hearing this The Chasers Shouted to Knight Master again "WE WANT A RAISE FOR THIS!"

Knight Master giving her confused face again and said "What?! but Why?"

Ley Von Crimson River The Demonologist then said "Thats because all of our bills are suddenly increased! (all other chasers nodded) at least give us some compensation!"

Knight Master sighed and said "Fine... (The Chasers then cheered), Finally : the most important to all... (The Chasers paying attention to Knight Master) we have 2 New Members!"

The Chasers Shouted to Knight Master again "WHAT!"

Knight Master couldn't hold it anymore and shouted at The Chasers "STOP SHOUTING! IT HURTS MY EARS!" then she continued "yes, we have 2 New Members (Knight Master then turned to the meeting room's entrance) You may come in!"

Then two new members of Grand Chase entered the meeting room and introduced themselves.

Then A Woman with silver hair and blue eyes introduced herself "My name is Edel Frost, I'm a Captain for The Knights of Serdin Kingdom. Nice to meet you!" then she gave a smile to everyone

Finally A Male Demon with messy purple hair and yellow eyes introduced himself "My name is Vegias Terre!, I'm The greatest magi in Elyos! I also known as the Mighty Vegias! MWAHAHAHA!" However none of the Chasers paying attention to him, this make Vegias sweatdropped "They-... they didn't pay any attention to me..." as he sat on the corner, like someone who's just expelled.

"Alright then!" said Knight Master "That's all I can tell you in this Emergency Meeting! be nice to our New members while I'm gone! Dismiss!" said Knight Master as she walked outside.

but then... Vegias suddenly charges to Dio without warning, suprisingly Dio said "I know this will happen... GOOD! (as the Twilight standed on his feet armed with his Death Star) I WAS BORED ANYWAY! LET'S DO THIS! (Poin's his Death Star at Vegias)"

Vegias then replied "YOU'RE FINISHED! HAHAHAHAHA!"

But then Lime Shouted again "STOP FIGHTING!" as she hit the fighting Demons with her Giant Blessing Hammer. The other Chasers saw it with their jaws dropped.

the two demons was fainted after being hit by Lime's hammer as their chibi souls try to leave from their body through their mouths.

Rufus then said to everyone "the Emergency Meeting is finished! Let's go... before they gained their consciousness again", then Amy said "Really? because... I don't think they able to-..." Suddenly Amy's word was cutted by Rufus "Don't care... They won't dead that easy!"

All other chasers, including Edel Sweatdropped. then, they all leaving the meeting room, leaving the unconscious demons behind, as they yelled at the chasers "Hey! at least help me alright! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" said chibi Dio's soul "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT VEGIAS !" Blame Dio's Soul to Vegias's Soul, Vegias didn't say anything, "NEXT TIME... I'LL MAKE YOU A POKER TABLE! (Because Vegias name is similiar to Las Vegas)".

The Magi's Soul replied with "WHAT THE-...! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" as the unconscious demons started to fight again... This time, with words

Meanwhile... Outside of the manor...

Lime, who was sitting in a chair in a park suddenly visited by Rufus. Rufus then said to Lime "can I Sit here?" ask Rufus

"Su-...sure!" Lime replied nervously, "thank you" Rufus replied back, as he sat next to Lime.

Lime is a shy girl, she never sat with Rufus before, that's why as Rufus sat, she blushes madly.

"By the way... uh...(Scratches his head)" said Rufus Arkwardly. Then, Rufus Continues "thanks for your hug... you know... the hug before the emergency meeting... Even it's making me unconscious." hearing this make Lime's face even redder, she then replied arkwardly "Y-...Yo-...you're... Welcome...But why?"ask Lime

Rufus then answered by staring at Lime's eyes and said "Because... It was my First hug in my Life.".

Lime didn't say anything, then as she saw Rufus eyes, she saw something familiar in his eyes... It was loneliness. indeed, he was very lonely as a Bounty Hunter for a long time.

CHAPTER 2, END

**Sweet! Chapter 2 is completed! I'll Update Chapter 3 soon. That is... If I'm not going to school. As I said in the begining of this Chapter****: All information I gained are from GCI (Grand Chase Indonesia) I'm an Indonesian GC Player. So please don't fault me if the information about Grand Chase is different than others. Besides... there are many Server versions of Grand Chase, Such as NAGC, JGC, BGC (Brazillian Grand Chase), and more importantly KGC (Korean Grand Chase).**

**********If you want suggestions, or tips, I'll accept it! just give this story a review and tell me what do you want to tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Here's the update of my story! By the way... thanks for the review! I'll try to fix this chapter from now on! Every Review you gave to me, that's also make me to fix this story! I also wrong about Rufus's and Lass's parents! I guess the information I acquired was mixed up! only their father is same! their mother is different!. Oh! I didn't own Grand Chase or its characters, all of them are belong to KOG**

Chapter 3 : Tales Of The Past, Part I

Lime was confused, and she thought "His first hug in his life? I never know he would be so lonely... Very lonely...Just like me..."

Rufus then lift his head and said to Lime "you're might be confused, but it is! that was my first hug in my life" Rufus silences for a moment,then "do you want to know the reason?" ask Rufus

Hearing this Lime was very curious about his past, that's why she said "Yes... No one ever know your past before... And you never tell them"

Rufus then sit on the chair again, "very well... But please keep it a secret! okay?!" said Rufus, Lime bowed on her head

"Okay" said rufus as he begin his story

(Written On Rufus POV)

It all begins in a small town in Elyos, I lived with my parents in there, we're all very happy in the begining...

but then...

My mother was suddenly dissapeared, no one knows where she's gone... even my Father : Legis Wild, the greatest Bounty Hunter of all time. Even I cannot Surpass his skill, Power, and Reputation now...

Few years later...

This time, my father dissapeared, same goes for him, no one knows where he's gone. All he left was a small letter... It said:

"Rufus... It's time you to live on your own, try to become a useful person, not a useless person like now!, find a job!. if you want to see me again... Go! become a Bounty Hunter like me!, I got a free pass to the Bounty Hunter Academy for you, that is.. if you want it!'

I still remembered the Last part... completely. It said: "Beware! you have to sacrifce everything! EVERYTHING! even..." however the final part was not clear, so I cannot read it.

Then I take the risk, to become a Bounty Hunter but I didn't know what I have to sacrifice

Then Lime ask me a question, "what do you have to sacrifice?"

I told her "I'm just about to tell you, let me continue"

Then I continued my story...

It all happened when the qualification test, I met with other contestants we became friends. however... there's only one qualification test. But also a effective way to become a Bounty Hunter. Then I know what thing I have to sacrifice...

Lime asked me again "what is it?"

I continued my story

I... I have to sacrifice... two things. that is... My past...and...

Lime giving her curious face listening to my words

Then I Tell her, the last thing I have to sacrifice, that is...

My feelings & Emotions

Hearing this, I saw Lime shocked, so shocked so she moved away from me a little, then she asks me "Re-...Really?! Your past and your feelings & Emotions?!"

I bowed my head, and said "Yes"

I may have friends before the qualification test, friends that have the same dream... But you're also going to know that they will become competitors. so you have to kill them.

Lime didn't say anything. But I continued

there's only two rules in the test... that is. One : Last person standing is officially promoted directly to become Bounty Hunter, without any further test. Two : It's Kill Or be Killed!, Kill Or Die! Don't trust someone so easily, because someone will die!

we're given time a week to survive the test... if there's more than one survivor there will be another test

That's why... right after the test was started... all of us we're slaughtering each other.

All my previous friends started to attack me, I learned... all smile they given to me it was nothing than a fake smile. In other words... they backstabbed me from behind.

But then... I saw the things I never wanted to see... Actually, I wasn't very happy with my family, my father often fault me when doing something wrong, hitting me with his gun, and many other bad things. I saw them all.

That's why... My heart was filled with hatred, fellings to take revenge on my father. I use them to take revenge to my friends. Then... I killed them all

I saw their face... each one of them, they regret for attacking me, they beg for mercy to me

But... that time, I already lost my past and my feelings & Emotions. I slaughtered them witout mercy... Along with other contestants. In one day & night...

Then... as the rules says, I immediately got graduated and already earned two title.

That title is : Rufus Wild, "The Most Sadist, Cruel, and Cold Blodded Bounty Hunter" And "The Grim Reaper"

After that, I kept the title as a Bounty Hunter, doing Bounty Hunting, and you're know... duties of a Bounty Hunter. Until Now.

(End Of Rufus's POV)

Lime was shocked, she didn't move a bit while Rufus was telling His story.

But then "So that's why you're so lonely..." said Lime

"I kept like this for years until... I joined the Grand Chase, meet Lass. And what's more, I saw everone has already someone they care. In otherwords..." Rufus blushes. "Could it be?" Thought Lime.

"Boyfriends and Girlfriends" Rufus continues while he's blushing, but Lime is blushing too.

"So that means... You're jealous of them" Said Lime to Rufus

Rufus didn't say anything, as his eyes shadowed beneath sunshine.

At the same time. the sky that once clear, turned into cloudy sky.

"I never know you had a terrible past Rufus..." Said Lime to Rufus

"But... You're not the only one... That was very lonely ... Umm, Rufus?" Ask Lime

Rufus replied it with "Yes?"

"Can I tell you my past?, since you're already tell yours, it think we should sharing each other..." Said Lime "Will you listen?" ask Lime.

"Alright" Rufus Replied

"Very well..." Said Lime

CHAPTER 3, END

**Good! Chapter 3 is done!, We'll hear Lime's Past in next chapter. If you want suggestions, or tips, I'll accept it! just give this story a review and tell me what do you want to tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! Here's the update of my story! By the way... thanks for the review! I'll try to fix this chapter from now on! Every Review you gave to me, that's also make me to fix this story! We'll hear Lime's Past in this chapter!. I don't own Grand Chase or any of its characters, they all belong to KOG**

Chapter 4 : Tales Of The Past, Part II

(Written on Lime POV)

"When I was a Child, I was raised by my family in Holy Kingdom"

"All of my family occupations are Holy Knights, including my parents..."

"But... they're too busy preserving justice, than spending time with me. So that's the reason why I wanted to become Holy Knight, so I can Preserving justice with my parents."

"But also, to looking attention from my parents"

Rufus was hearing my words closely, then "You're really lucky to have your family together, meanwhile I... I didn't know my family, they never introduced me to them". "Oh! Lime, I'm sorry! uh... go on." ask Rufus to me to continue my story

My answer was "Yes", then I continued my story

"My parents was really happy about this, and we're having fun together, but then... I was ordered to follow a test to become a Holy Knight. The result was... dissapointing"

"My Trainer said to my parents that I was too clumsy, crybaby, and shy"

"With that, I know I was dissapointed my parents, what worse... I think I just Humiliated my own family, my parents tried to ecourage me, but I know, they expect nothing from me"

"I was a failure!... A total failure!", as I said that, my cheek was flowing with my tears, Rufus was stared to me with his blank Scarlet eyes, he know how is my feeling right now. Then he asks "But... how did your Trainer know that you're was too clumsy, crybaby, and shy?"

I wiped my tears from my cheek and answered Rufus question with continued my story.

"During the test... My trainer know it during the test"

"That time, I was walking trough the hall, but I was feeling scared because I'm afaird I'm lost, and this is the first time I have to stay outside my home. then I fell to the floor."

" Ironically there is no things that can make me fell to the floor, there's no other mean contestans either, besides, no one dares to do mean things during the test, otherwise they will be disqualified"

"After that, I was Laughed by entire contestans, even the Trainers & Seniors. I was scared! I really scared because they're all laughing , I was a child! a child that didn't know anything!"

"They wont stop laughing me, I wanted to ask them to stop, but I'm a shy girl, I'm quite awkward when speaking with stranger. I couldn't do anything to stop them!, so the only thing I can do is crying and crying"

"Then it all over when bell sounds, as the rest of contestans went to follow the test, I was alone in the hall, still crying..."

Then my tears flowing trough my cheek again, because... I always wanted to forget that memory, but I can't!, meanwhile Rufus still giving his blank Scarlet eyes, and listening to what I'm going to say. Then I continued my story

"I was kept like that for the rest of the test, I never talked to anyone in that test, because when they saw me, they remembered me as the most clumsy contestant in the test, after that they're all laughing at me... again... So I won't say anything and rushed outside, while they're still laughing at me. "

"That time I don't think I deserved to speak with anyone in the test..."

"But years later... I managed to pass the test! but I never saw my family, the council said, they moved away, because ordered directly by Pope Constantino, but I was busy to becoming a Holy Knight, Like my parents, and..."

"You're already forgotten by them" said Rufus as he cut my words, I was shocked hearing those words, but I understand, because... They expect nothing from me at all

Finally I continued my story "After I became a Holy Knight, I preserve justice in Bermesiah, for years, until the expedition to close dimension portal from Elyos, Ordered By Pope Constantino. And... You know..."

Rufus continued my words "Lost in a Desert in Atum, because you're separated from the other Holy Knights... Founded by Elesis, Arme, and Lire... You joining the Grand Chase, and your live went usual or normally until now."

"Correct!" was my answer.

(End Of Lime POV)

Rufus didn't say anything, after hearing Lime's Past

"That's my past Rufus..." said Lime

"As I said! You're really lucky to have your family together!, and Do you still remembered their face?" ask Rufus

"Yes! I remembered it during the Family Picnic!" Answered Lime happily

But Rufus looked pale "You and your family had a family picnic? Together?!... I never had a Picnic before... Even with my family"

Lime feeling pity on him, but she's got a question "Umm, Rufus... You said your home is located at Elyos, but...uh... Isn't Elyos is a place for Asmodians Demons, Not Haros Tribe?"

Rufus answered it with a cold tone "I Guess I can't remembered it completely, it's been about 20 years! I even didn't know how old I am!"

"I See, But" Lime looked confused a while, and then "are you sure you didn't know your own age? seriously?" Lime nearly Laughed, but she stopped when Rufus gave her a deadly deathglare. "I'm Sorry..." she said as she apologizes to Rufus

"It's alright... they said I'm about 20 years old, in "human terms"" was his response

It was Quiet that moment, then Lime broke the silence with "Thanks for sharing Seni-... Uhh...I mean Rufus.". Rufus replied it with "You're welcome..."

Suddenly

"Rufus..." Lime asking for Rufus's attention. Rufus replied "Yes? What is it?"

Lime was blushed for a moment, but then "I wan't to ask you something...". "huh?" as Rufus Confused. Then she continued her words "Do you know what True Love is?..." as she blushes

Rufus was shocked, so he's blushed and said to Lime "Why do you ask me that?"

Lime's eyes was shadowed and she answered while she's still blushing "Because... I-... I Love You Rufus...".

Suddenly Rufus felt something strange on his body, he felt warmness in his heart "What is this feeling? Is this what they called Love? It feel so warm"

Lime heard those words and she said "I also feel it!" Rufus was confused, so he ask Lime "When?"

Lime Answered "During I saw your eyes, an eyes filled with..." Lime didn't dare to say the last words. But Rufus continued it "Lonelines..."

Then It was Quiet again, as cold gentle wind flew above them. "What is it Rufus?! I-..." Lime started to cry "I REALLY WANTED TO KNOW IT!, PLEASE! TELL ME!" as her tears flowed trough her cheek, as she closed her mouth for a while, then she asks Rufus "Please Rufus! Please Tell me What is True Love! Please... I beg you!"

Rufus didn't say anything, his body is shacking, as his Scarlet eyes widened. Then thunder flashes above them, as is it going to rain.

Finally, he lift up his head

CHAPTER 4, END

**Chapter 4 is done!, it took me a day to finished it!. Rufus will give his answer in chapter 5. Here's a spoiler!: next chapter will be important for the relationship between Lime & Rufus. ****If you want suggestions, or tips, I'll accept it! just give this story a review and tell me what do you want to tell me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Here's the update of my story! By the way... thanks for the review! I'll try to fix this chapter from now on! Every Review you gave to me, that's also make me to fix this story!. I don't own Grand Chase or any of its characters, they all belong to KOG**

Chapter 5 : Meaning Of True Love

Last time:

"I REALLY WANTED TO KNOW IT!, PLEASE! TELL ME!" as her tears flowed trough her cheek, as she closed her mouth for a while, then she asks Rufus "Please Rufus! Please Tell me What is True Love! Please... I beg you!"

Rufus didn't say anything, his body is shacking, as his Scarlet eyes widened. Then thunder flashes above them, as is it going to rain.

Finally, he lift up his head

"But... Lime..." Said Rufus after lifted his head

"Why do you love me?" Ask Rufus in a Cold tone "I mean... I'm a brutal , sadist, cold blooded killer!... You should find someone better than me".

Lime was still crying and she replied "I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT! I know how is your personality. Yet I choose you because-"

Suddenly her words was cutted by Rufus "BECAUSE WHAT?! MY MONEY?! MY REPUTATION?! OR YOU JUST PRETENDING TO BE NICE TO ME?"

"NONE OF THEM!" Lime shouted at Rufus while she's still crying.

Meanwhile, at the same time...

Sieghart was walking with Mari. Well, after her deadly experiment of course

"Finally... It's all over..." Said Sieghart after being tested in Mari's Experiment as his chibi soul almost leaving it's body

"It's never over! I'll will keep testing you until I die! since you're can't die after all..." Said Mari in cold tone. As Sieghart heard it, he's facepalmed and said to Mari "NOOO! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE MY ETERNAL LIFE PAINFUL! IT HURTS! REALLY!"

Suddenly... They heard someone, one of them was crying, and it's a girl

"What the...?! Let's check it out!" Said Sieghart, Mari replied it with "Right!"

Then, they found out the source...

It was Rufus and Lime

"RUFUS... WHAT IS IT? I REALLY WANTED TO KNOW THE MEANING OF TRUE LOVE! PLEASE! RUFUS! IT'S REALLY HURTS IF YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! PLEASE!" Said Lime beetween her tears

However... Rufus didn't say anything.

Sieghart and Mari was watching them from a nearby bush

"Meaning of true love?! huh?... I'll go there to tell them!" Said Mari as she about to join Rufus and Lime.

However... Sieghart was suddenly grabbed her hand, preventing Mari to intefere.

"Sieghart! What are you doing?! Let me go! OR I'LL MAKE YOU TO BECOME THE TEST SUBJECT OF MY DEADLIEST EXPERIMENT!" Said Mari to Sieghart, as well as threaten him

But Sieghart Wasn't listening to Mari, His eyes & ears is focused to Rufus & Lime

"Go on Rufus! Tell her how is your feelings!" Thought Sieghart in his mind, however Mari able to read his mind.

Then... Zero was appeared between Mari & Sieghart, for same reason

"Whaaa-... Zero! why are you here?!" ask both of them after they know Zero's presence.

"Actually... I've been here right after you decided to hid in this bush..." replied Zero in a cold tone "Gran said I'll find something interesting in this park... So I decided to find out what is it..."

Sieghart and Mari Sweatdropped "Only with that reason he came here?..." Thought Mari & Sieghart.

But then...

"Lime... If you really Love me... are you really serious? that you Love me whoever I am? Even with my personality?" Ask Rufus

Lime replied it with " Yes Rufus...I Love you with your personality, you thought me to be more strict in making decisions, more brave, and more importantly..."

"You're the only one who still care about me... among all Chasers.."

"Same goes for me... I learned from you about being nice to someone, even it is your enemy..." Said Rufus. "Sorry Lime... I didn't know what is the True Meaning of True Love..."

Lime was dissapointed, but then " But... If you Love me..." Rufus held Lime's arms with his hands as she still crying & blushes

"Then Please!... Accept my Love to you! and lets find out The True Meaning of True Love-"

"Together?! Always?!" Said Lime as she cutted Rufus's words

"YES!" was his answer

"I DO RUFUS! I DO!" said Lime as she cried in joy, then Rufus whispered something in her ears

Meanwhile... In a nearby bush

"How romantic!" Said Sieghart as he cried in joy "It's been hundreds of years since last time I saw this!". Unsuspectedly Mari also crying, Zero was staring at Lime and Rufus proudly "With this Lime wouldn't be a crybaby anymore! Great advantage!"

Lime then wiped her tears and asked softly into the nearby bush "Master Sieghart! Master Mari! Master Zero! Please come out from your hideout!"

"We're Busted..." Thought them "Yes Lime..." said them as they joined Lime & Rufus

"Hahahaha! I guess no matter how good we're hiding. We'll never able to hide anything from you!" Laugh Sieghart as he was busted by Lime & Rufus

"Same goes for us..." Said Mari & Zero to Lime

"Then..." said Lime "You must be heard my question, right?"

"Yes Lime" Replied Sieghart "However... No matter how much books you read about The Meaning of True Love, even you're already read a Billion books. You wouldn't find it's answer! That's Because..." Everyone is paying attention to Sieghart

"The purpose of True Love is to make people find out it's meaning, together, until you decided to end it..."

All of them eyes was widened (Execpt Zero, he only using his "Sixth sense")

"But then... I have a question!" Said Lime

"What is it?" Replied Sieghart

"I and Rufus is officially couples right?"

"Right..." Replied Sieghart

"Then..."

"Hmmm?..." as the rest of them paying attention to Lime's Words

"What are couples doing?" Ask Lime

Hearing this Sieghart, Mari, and Zero jawsdropped, and they fell to the ground

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAATTT?"

Meanwhile Rufus didn't dare to say anything "It's better just be quiet... Otherwise I'll only making more trouble for us..." Thought Rufus

Lime only stuck out her tongue while scratching her head, and Laughed Cutely

"And it all begins!" Thought Rufus

CHAPTER 5, END

**Chapter 5 is done!, It's been a while since Last time I updated this story!. It all thanks to school! I'll try to update this story soon as possible. Here's a Spoiler: I'll make Chapter 6 to become one of my funniest chapter! Lots of laughter coming soon!. ****If you want suggestions, or tips, I'll accept it! just give this story a review and tell me what do you want to tell me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! Here's the update of my story! By the way... thanks for the review! I'll try to fix this chapter from now on! Every Review you gave to me, that's also make me to fix this story!. I don't own Grand Chase or any of its characters, they all belong to KOG**

Chapter 6: What are Couples Doing?

Last time :

"What are couples doing?" Ask Lime

Hearing this Sieghart, Mari, and Zero jawsdropped, and they fell to the ground

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAATTT?"

Meanwhile Rufus didn't dare to say anything "It's better just be quiet... Otherwise I'll only making more trouble for us..." Thought Rufus

Lime only stuck out her tongue while scratching her head, and Laughed Cutely

"And it all begins!" Thought Rufus

And then they sit on the grass "What couples doing...hmmmm... that's a tough one!" Said Sieghart "Even if I'm already 600 years old, understand it! well... you know the reason... hahahahaha "

"You're forgot about it..." said the others. Sieghart can only laugh as he heard it

"But... I'm my opinion and Gran's, you should fighting together..." Said Zero as he gave hi opinion

"But... I don't like fighting or even destroying things like you!. I'm a peacelover! (Like Lire & Ryan)" Said Lime

"But Lime... What if Zero meaning is to Fight and destroy Evil?... or if in your language : Punishing Evil/ Preserving Justice" Explain Mari to Lime

"Now I'm remembered!" Sieghart Exclaimed

The Girls can only said "Oooh!", meanwhile the Zero & Rufus whistles

"WHAT IS IT?!" Lime Exclaimed

However...

"GAAHHHHH! You made me shocked Lime! Now I'm forgot it again!" Sieghart Exclaimed

Rufus send an deathglare to Lime, Meanwhile, Zero and Mari smacked Lime's head "OW!"

"I think I remebered it again!"

"WHAT IS-" Suddenly Rufus and Zero closed Lime's mouth, to prevent the same thing, but...

"NOT AGAIN! You made me shocked Lime! Again!"

Rufus send an deathglare to Lime and Zero with Mari smacked Lime's head again "OW!"

"Give me some time..." ask Sieghart to them, they're all nooded as Sieghart walked away a litte to a nearby tree, meanwhile something that Lime hated so much, was crawling silentlly into her skirt

Then ... Lime suddenly felling so weird about her legs "so itchy ..." as she standed up Lime realize the nightmare was on her tighs

It was a cockroach. "That's it!" Sieghart exclaimed as he remembered again "Now Lime will not ruined it!" he thought

Suudenly

"KYYYYAAAAAAA!" as Lime Screamed "THERE'S A COCKROACH IN MY THIGHS!" then Mari Preparing to help Lime to remove the cockroach. But there is one thing that would bother her, the boys

"I had to knock the boys out before I could remove it!" Thought Mari

But the boys have fainted from a massive nosebleed, Sieghart has the worst (Since he can't die, he has unlimited blood), they fainted because they remembered two things they shouldn't hear

"Lime ... Thighs... UUUAAGGH! KYAAAK!" because more blood coming out from their body.

"Great..." thought Mari "Now I'll have to help the Boys too... however I don't care about Sieghart! He won't die... anyway"

Then Mari helped Lime to remove the Cockroach from her thighs, after that she helped the boys

"Thanks for your help Mari! I'm not scared to Cockroaches, I'm disgusted to cockroaches! what if they ... you know...Crawling to my-..." Lime didn't dare to said the word "I'M SCARED! IT'LL BE VERY CREEPY! don't you think so?!"

Mari understands what Lime actually means "Absolute Nightmare..." as she tried to not imagined what Lime just said, In her nightmare face

After the boys wake up...

"Ughhhh... what the..." said Sieghart after wake up from his massive nosebleed

"You're fainted because I accidently stings you with one of my tools..." said Mari coldly "Sieghart, Zero we have to go. I need your help for a while!"

"Fine..." said Sieghart. But Zero said "Can't help... I had to get more supplies for us, our blood is not fully recovered... I'll come back soon"

"Alright then... We'll be back soon!" was Mari's replied, as they leaving The Park for a while.

As Mari & Sieghart leaving the park...

"What do you need anyway? that makes you need my help?" ask Sieghart

"Taking medical supplies..." was her answer

"Why?" ask Sieghart again

"I have a feeling that someone will need it soon..."

"Oh... I see" replied Sieghart. "By the way... I never thought you'll be very shocked when Rufus Confesses his feelings to Lime and Lime's Question. Heh you know..."

"What are couples doing. Right?" Said Mari

"Yup! but, uh... why? so far you're Extremely cold among all other chasers, and so cruel to me, with your experiment for science of course..." said Sieghart as he remembered one of her deadliest Experiment

"Hmmmmm... That's because..." said Mari as she tried to think her next words, however, she didn't realize that she was blushing while thinking.

"What should I say?..." thought Mari while playing with her fingers "uhhhh! so difficult to think about the words! why? why? why?" then she got an idea

"That's because I was interested with Lime's Question! for science! I actually wanted to find out about it later!" said Mari as she answered Sieghart's questions

However, Sieghart already noticed Mari while she's thinking "Liar..." he thought

"You're lied."

"No I'm not!" Mari replied

"You do!"

"I don't!" she replied again

"Yup!"

"Nope!" she replied again

Sieghart sighed "Just tell me the truth..." suddenly Sieghart has a idea "Ohhh... too bad! I just know the answer for a long time! 600 years of experience won't fail me! hahaha!" as he laughed to Mari

Mari was noticed Sieghart's words and she said "What is it?"

"Tell me your reason, then I'll tell you!" was his answer

"Fine..." said thought "I never thought she would give up so easily! plus she didn't read my mind! heh piece of cake!"

"I actually wanted to feel it too..." said Mari as she gave her answer as she blushes

Sieghart understands her feelings "If you really want to feel it too" as Sieghart grabbed Mari's shoulders

"You shouldn't be so cold! share it with your friends! or ... share it to me now!" said Siegart as they blushed "Uhhh... that is... If you want... hehe!" as he scratching his head

"Thank you! I will!"

Suddenly Mari hugged Sieghart. Sieghart hugged her back and said "So... how does it feel?"

"So warm... My heart feels so warm... Thanks... I owe you one!" replied Mari

"No problem! just seeing you happy is enough to repaid me!" he Replied

Then Zero appeared from the streets with Nurse Tammy

"Hey there! I got some supplies that we need!" said Zero as he pulled two carts filled with medical supplies "Sieghart! give me a hand!"

"Alright..." said Sieghart lazily as he begin to pulled one of the carts

"What are you doing here Nurse Tammy?" ask Mari to Tammy

"We'll I was ordered to deliver medical supplies for The Grand Chase, originally I wanted to use delivery service. But since the tax was suddenly increased, It'll be very expensive to deliver it. But then Zero came out from nowhere then I asked him to help me!" Tammy Replied

"It was a Coincidence I was actually looking for you anyway!" Said Zero

"I see... we should go through The Park! it's a shortcut to Grand Chase Mansion!" said Mari

"Good!" Sieghart Exclaimed "the faster we start, the sooner it's over! Let's go!"

"Alright" the others replied

At the same time in The Park...

Rufus was able to stand again and he said to Lime "everyone was gone to take some supplies, now what we're going to do?"

"I don't know..." was Lime answer "Uhh Rufus?"

"Yeah?" he replied

"Can you teach me to become more strict?" ask Lime

"Alright, but don't blame me if someone gets into trouble!". Lime nooded her head

Then Rufus teach Lime to become more stirct, however Lime doing it to softly

"Don't be so soft Lime! you can be manipulated!"

"I Can't! It's too hard!" Lime replied

"Heh... Then it's useless! you're an epic failure for someone who wants to preserve justice!" Rufus exclaimed

However... as Lime heard Rufus's words awful aura was covered her as her eyes was shadowed

"That's more like it!" Rufus exclaimed "but something was wrong... why is she..." Rufus Thought

"What did I just said?" thought Rufus as he tried to think, then he realized what he just said was a fatal mistake "I shouldn't said that" as he sweatdropped

However Lime was suddenly standing in front of him "Crud..." Rufus thought

Then Rufus saw something deadly from Lime's eyes "I'M DEAD..." he thought

Lime then said in a scary voice "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU JUST SAID! RUFUS ! BY THE NAME OF JUSTICE I'LL PUNISH YOU!"

"She's a death angel..." Rufus thought.

Finally...

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGHHHHHH!" screamed Rufus as he saw something he shouldn't see

Then Mari and the others finally returned to The Park. It was a total devastation, Rufus was hiding behind a bridge, shacking after being punished by Lime

"I'll deliver the supplies with Tammy from here! this area is within my teleportation machine... I'll be back! try to find out what happened to Rufus!" said Mari as she prepares her Teleport machine

"Got it!" Sieghart replied, as Mari and Tammy teleported to Grand Chase Mansion

Zero & Sieghart came closer to Rufus and ask him "Man! what happened to you?! you looked like just seen Verkas in front of your eyes!"

"Total nightmare..." as he replied their anwser

"What? like Lime just punished you? hahaha" as Zero Laughed mockingly to Rufus

"She wouldn't dare to do such things! besides, she said she's a peacelover!" said Sieghart

however Rufus stared at them like someone was dying "You're wrong! She's very brutal when she's angry, as I expect from a Saint from Holy Kingdom"

"Hmm he's right. So far as I know for 600 years, Saint's from Holy Kingdom will do ANYTHING to preserve justice!"

"Even violence?" ask Zero

Sieghart was sweatdropped and answered "I'm afraid yes..."

"But I don't believe it!" Zero exclaimed

"Yeah... If Lime heard all of this we'll dead meat! but she won't! hahahaha" as they laughed

But... Rufus was staring at them with terror

"Hey! what's wrong?" asked Zero & Sieghart. Meanwhile Rufus was pointing his finger at behind them, at the same time, they feel a deadly aura behind them

"Oh...Crud..." thought them "We'll dead meat..."

As they turned back, Sieghart, Zero ,and Rufus saw something they shouldn't see.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" they screamed as Lime punished them.

Few minutes later... Mari returned to the park, then she met Lime "I already know what are couples doing!"

"Really?" ask Mari

"Yes! Couples have to sharing things together, and also Couples often doing things together!" Lime Exclaimed

"Nice job!" as she turned her eyes to behind The Bridge, originally she meant to see Rufus's Condition. However she saw something even worse

Sieghart, Zero, and Rufus was hiding behind The Brigde, shacking

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Lime exclaimed, meanwhile Mari sweatdropped

"Let's get back to the mansion! we could use some rest after all of you teaching me to be more strict, Thank you Master Zero! Master Sieghart! And Rufus!" as she bow in front fo them

"You're welcome..." they replied

"Let's go..." said Mari as her machines opened a portal to Grand Chase Mansion

"Right" the boys replied

"Are you going to stay here?" asked Lime nicely "it's alright! but I'll making you to fell 'that' again" said Lime with a litte evil smile on her face

"W-...Wait for us!" as they rushed into the portal

Mari was confused, so she asked to the boys "What happened to you?"

The boys answered Mari's question

As she heard it she was extremely shocked and saw them nervously

"Are you serious? Really? Lime?" asked Mari

The boys nooded their head

"... Let's head back now... before she gets upset..." said Mari

"Right..." replied the boys as they went back to the Grand Chase mansion

"Umm... Can I ask something?" ask Lime

"Sure! what is it?" Said Sieghart

"Well..." Lime replied "CAN ALL OF YOU KEEP MY RELATIONSHIP WITH RUFUS A SECRET? I CAN DIE BECAUSE OF ASHAMED! Pleeeaaaasssseeee? " ask Lime with her cute innocent face

"Give us 60 million GP first! hahaha!" said Sieghart as he laughed to Lime

But then...

Lime grabbed Sieghart's arms and begs to Sieghart with her cute innocent face "Pleeeeaaasssseee?" as the others sweatdropped

"But Lime-" said Sieghart before he was cutted by Lime's words "Pleeeeaaasssseee?" ask Lime with her cute innocent face, again

"Crud..." thought Sieghart as he sweatdropped

"Just do it!" Said Mari "It's easy if you don't have a big mouth!I won't ask Zero... He won't speak Un-necesary things..."

"Sieghart... If you an honorable highlander, you shouldn't reject a request from a innocent girl! If you do... You're nothing than a fake Higlander! who don't have a humanity! ahahaha!" Said Zero as he laughed at Sieghart

Sieghart glared at Zero and Shouted at him "SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HUMANITY?! YOU'RE A DEMON REMEMBER?"

"It's a basic information in Aernas... Humanity is a feelings an human have in their hearts, to have pity on others, neither other humans or creatures... Just Look at her!" Replied Zero coldly as he pointed at Lime with her cute innocent face even growing more innocent

"Even more innocent than a puppy eyes... Impresive..." thought Mari as she looked at Lime

"Now Sieg... do you have humanity or not?" ask Rufus to Sieghart coldly " I believe something good will hapened soon!" thougt Rufus

"Alright Lime... I'm just kidding about the 60 million GP! you can count on me!" said Sieghart proudly

"Just as I thought!" Thought Rufus "In 3...2...1" thought Rufus as he counting down

Then...

"KYYYAAAAA! THANK YOU MASTER SIEGHART! KYAAAA!" Lime exclaimed as she hugged Sieghart, tightly, meanwhile the others was sweatdropped

"YOU'RE WELCOME LIME! BUT LET ME GO OR MY SPINE WILL-" suddenly something cracked "Snapped..." said Sieghart as he fainted

"Hahaha beware of Lime's hug! otherwise you will fainted!" thought Rufus as he can't hold his laugh anymore "Ahahahaha"

"EEEHHH?! NOT AGAIN! WHAT I HAVE DONE! NOOOOO!" said Lime as she facepalmed

"How pitiful" said Zero as he sweatdropped to Sieghart

Then Mari examined Sieghart "Don't worry! his spine is only cracked, not snapped!" said Mari to everyone, the boys were shocked and thought "Cracked?! it's enough to kill us..." as the boys sweatdropped

"I'll fix this! he can't die anyway... Plus... I think it's time for me to doing another experiment! hehehe" said Mari with a evil laugh at the end

Hearing this Sieghart's chibi soul was came out from his mouth and screamed "WHHHHHAAAAAATTTT! NOOOOOO"

"It's time for me to doing my experiment! don't worry, i'll cure him too! after my experiment of course... I have to go... TO THE LABORATORY!" Exclaimed Mari as she dragged Sieghart's body into the lab

"NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE MY ETERNAL LIFE MORE PAINFUL! I BEG YOU! NOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME! NOOOOO!" screamed Sieghart's chibi soul as he was dragged by Mari

...

"I'll keep this a secret! but... PLEASE DON'T HUG ME!" said Zero nervously, as he didn't want to suffer like Sieghart

"Thank you Master Zero!" Lime exclaimed

"I have to go now! we'll meet again soon, Sieghart want to see us in 2 hours! Excatly at 13:15 PM, he want to tell us something..."

"Alright! we'll see you at 13:15." said Rufus

"Bye for now!" said Zero as he leave Lime and Rufus... Alone in the hall

...

"I guess it's only you and me now..." said Rufus as he stared at Lime

Lime was blushed knowing there's only Rufus and herself in the hall

"Right..." said Lime awkardly as she blushed " uh...do-.. do you want to- ...uhhh walk with me for a moment...ummm- for a while?" suddenly her stomach growls, then Lime was blushing knowing this

"You're hungry huh? it's lunch time soon... let's have a lunch! my treat!" said Rufus as he heard Lime's stomach growls

"Re-" said Lime before her words was cutted by Rufus's words "I'M SERIOUS! I HAVE TWO 50% DISCOUNT TICKET! IT'S GOING TO EXPIRE TOMORROW! SO I DECIDED TO USE IT TODAY! WITH YOU OF COURSE! HEHEHE" said Rufus as he laughed

Lime was laughed for a moment then she said "Okay..."

"I didn't know he can be so generous... but it's good to see this, especially if Rufus who once so Sadist can be like this!" thought Lime as she walked however she didn't realize that she walked into a hole "KYYAAAA!" Lime screamed as she fell into the hole

Rufus laughed and said to Lime "Are you alright?" as he helped Lime to get up

Lime was blushed about this, fell into a hole for no reason, then helped by Rufus

But there's another thing that make Lime even more blushed, that's because Rufus held her hands gentlely as she wouldn't let it go

"Shall we?" ask Rufus to lime

"With pleasure..." was her Answer

Then they wen't outside to find lunch

CHAPTER 6, END

**Chapter ****6**** is done!, I also add some Sieghart x Mari in this chapter! I'll try to update this story soon as possible, sorry if some of the contents in this chapter doesn't really funny to you! and I'm Late to update it! (School). But everyone in the Grand Chase (including the new members) will know Lime's true power in the next chapter! ****If you want suggestions, or tips! just give this story a review and tell me what do you want to tell me! **


End file.
